Love isn't fair!
by ily112
Summary: Shadow and Amy fall in love, but Amy is forced to marry another what will happen? changed to m because of a rape scene
1. They meet

Chapter 1 They Meet.

"Nelvito is such a wonderful place!" Princess Amy thought as she gazed out the window. There was no war or slavery in Nelvito. Soldier Knuckles was Amy's bodyguard.

"Knuckles can we go outside please?" I hate having to stay in this old castle!"

He shook his head. "Sorry Amy, King's orders were to keep you in here."

Amy just frowned. Then she had an idea!

"Knuckles can you go get me a bottle of water and a bowl of fruit to eat?" Knuckles nodded and left.

While he was gone Amy made a folded some towels and hid it in the bathroom. Knuckles came back soon and handed her a bowl of fruit with a cold bottle of ice.

"Knuckles I want to take a nap, can you go out please?" Amy said as she faked yawned. Knuckles made a grunt and left closing the door behind him. "He's so serious!" Amy thought.

This was her chance, she hurried into the bathroom grabbed her some towels stuffed the fruit, water and a first aid kit in a bag and climbed down the vines right out her window.

* * *

Today was a normal boring day for Prince Shadow of Hermes, so he decided to go to _his _lake. Shadow quickly snuck out the house.

* * *

Amy walked on and on in this huge forest until she stopped at a lake. She decided to take a swim. Amy didn't want to get her clothes wet so she took off her dress and shoes, leaving her in her bra and panties. Then she went in for a dip.

Unknown to Amy Shadow was up in the trees looking down at her, watching her. He didn't want to intrude. Shadow was admiring how beautiful Amy was with the perfect curves, long hair, and cute bangs, when she suddenly screamed!

Shadow saw it. A huge crocodile bit her leg. He jumped down from the trees and wrestled the huge thing! Soon the crocodile gave up and left the lake.

"Wow…." Amy thought to herself.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her and lifted her out of the water. His touch was so warm, Amy didn't want him to let go. Shadow then put her down beside a tree and looked in her bag. He smiled. Shadow took out a towel and wrapped it around her so she wouldn't be cold. He took out the aid kit, and put a disinfectant on her wound. She squirmed. Then he rapped another towel on it.

"What's your name?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Amy."

"Amy, huh? I'm Shadow."

"Thank you for saving me...Shadow."

"Your welcome…Amy"

"How did you fight that crocodile? It was huge!" Amy said.

"Well…" He said sitting in a frog position. "First I pounced on it." He said while jumping on Amy. She just sat there wide-eyed. "Then you attack" he said but as soon as Amy opened her mouth he kissed her! It was a long one, but Amy didn't mind him kissing her. She was charmed. Then something happened. Shadow stuck his tongue in her mouth, accidentally kicking her wound. She pulled away in pain.

Then Shadow's ear twitched. Her Heard Knuckles calling for Amy. "I'll meet you here tomorrow okay Amy, same time, promise."

"I Promise Shadow." Amy said still whimpering in pain. Then Shadow left.

"AMY AMY WHERE ARE YOU IT'S ME KNUCKLES!"

"I'm over here!" she yelled.

When Knuckles saw here he carried her bridal style to the castle, and laid her in bed so she could sleep. He forgot her bag at the lake though…

-Next day-

Amy snuck out again, and got a white horse from her stable (she couldn't walk with her wound) and rode off to the lake where she met Shadow.

He was already there, waiting for her. When he saw her he smiled.

"You're here!" he said "You only took forever!"

Amy winked.

Shadow then stood still, he walked up to the horse and looked at its bridal. It said Nelvito.

"What's wrong?" Amy said.

"Your princess of Nelvito?! You never told me. I'm prince of Hermes!

"Cool." Amy said.

Suddenly Shadow jumped on her horse and lifted her behind him, Amy giggled a bit. "Let's go riding!" He said.

Amy Nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'll happen next?

Will Knuckles get in trouble?

Will Shadow and Amy get lost?

Suspense! (I want to thank Ember forest for the idea! Trust me the story is different!!!!) ^^ My first story, please send me feedback.


	2. Is it love?

Chapter 2 Is it love?

Shadow and Amy rode for hours, until it was sunset. They watched it set and then talked.

"So…" Amy said. "You got a love yet?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes!"

"Oh…" Amy thought then said "Who?"

Shadow leaned a bit closer and licked her neck. "Who do you think?"

Amy giggled.

"So do you have one?" Shadow asked.

She just kissed him.

"Fine! Don't tell me." He said sarcastically. They talked and talked until Amy fell asleep on his lap, Shadow kissed Amy's forehead. "Good Night My Rose…" He whispered in her ear, then leaned back on the tree and fell asleep.

When Amy woke up Shadow licked her ear. "Oh no." she thought Her father would be furious. She kissed Shadow, which turned into a French kiss. Shadow pulled Amy towards him when Rouge came.

"AMY ! Your dad is worried sick!!" Shadow let go of her.

"Go" He said. She pecked him, and jumped on her horse with Rouge flying behind her back to Nelvito.

Shadow sighed, and watched her go back to her castle. He noticed they didn't set up a date to meet again.


	3. I'm in Love with someone else

* * *

Chapter 3

"AMY ROSE!" her father called. She ran to him as fast as she could.

"Don't run, it's not proper!" said her father. She sighed.

"Where were you last night?" he asked. She had to think of something quick. She couldn't mention Shadow to him.

"I went for a ride." She said, "I was giving the horse a break and accidentally fell asleep."

"Hmm…" Her father, The King said. "Fine. Don't do it again though and bring Knuckles with you!"Knuckles nodded. "Okay" Amy said.

" Now..." he father said completely ignoring Rouge's stare at Amy. "I want you to meet someone..." A Sapphire blue hedgehog came in with a Silver hedgehog bodyguard.

"Hello" he said. "My name is Sonic, this is my bodyguard Silver." He said pointing to the silver hedgehog.

"My name is Amy" She said, "this is my bodyguard Knuckles." Knuckles Grunted and went over to talk to Silver.

"Sonic is your 'husband-to-be'" Her father said. Sonic smiled "…such a beautiful girl…" Amy was still in shock, when she finally got the words to say she yelled,

"WHAT?! You expect _me _to marry _him!"_

"I think she would like to speak to you alone" said Sonic as he left with Silver.

-With Sonic & Silver-

"Why is she so upset?"Sonic asked Silver.

"Maybe she is in love with someone else." Silver replied.

"Maybe, but with whom?"

"How should I know?!"Silver said. Sonic sighed, he heard voices from downstairs. He saw Amy run to her room, crying. He felt bad and decided to go talk to her.

"Amy…" he said knocking on her door.

"WHAT?!" she replied, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Why so sad?"

She stopped crying, "because…" she said. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Silver was right…" he whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Amy said.

"With who?" he said aloud.

"Shadow, Prince of…" but before she could finish Sonic said "Hermes."

She nodded. Anger grew within Sonic. Hermes was his country's (Hera for you F.Y.I) enemy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look I'm sorry if you don't like it, just don't read it then.

And I'm only in 6th grade, so give me a break! Anyways enjoy the story. XD


	4. Love Letters

Chapter 4

Sonic stormed out of Amy's room. Amy sat there, on her bed in amazement. _The person she loves is the enemy of her Fiancée. _

-Sonic's P.O.V-

"I have to win her heart; I don't want to marry someone who doesn't love me. I have to talk to Shadow." Sonic said to Silver.

"How?" Silver replied. "Step foot In to Hermes ground and you're finished!"

"Who said I needed to step into Hermes ground?" Sonic said making a sly smile "I'll have him meet me."

"Alright..." said Silver"… but I'm coming too."

Sonic began to write the note. It read:

"Shadow,

I need to talk to you. Meet me at Horizon peak tomorrow at 14:00 tomorrow. It's about Amy Rose.

Sonic."

He handed the letter to Rouge, the messenger.

"Give it to Shadow" he said. She nodded, and then flew out the window.

"Silver, what am I going to do? The wedding is in 2 weeks and I need to get her to love me."

"I don't know…" Silver replied.

"That's a great idea Silver." Sonic sarcastically said when suddenly rouge came flying in with a letter.

Sonic opened the letter, it said:

"Sonic,

No, not tomorrow. Tonight at 12:00, same place. Don't touch Amy.

Shadow."

Sorry that it's so short!!!!!! I promise the next 1 will b longer!


	5. The 'Talk'

Chapter 5

-11:00 P.M.-

"Amy wake up…" Sonic said shaking her a little bit. "We're going, get dressed."

"Okay Sonic…" Amy said. Sonic walked to the doorway turned and said

"After your dressed get your horse, and meet me at the front gate." Then he shut the door. Amy wore a small red gown with a silver fasten. Then she got her snow white horse from her stable and met Sonic on his chestnut horse at the front gate.

"Follow me." Sonic said with Silver on his ginger horse cantering behind him. Amy did as he said wondering where they were going.

-Meanwhile with Shadow-

The door creaked as Shadow opened it slowly, trying not to wake up his sleeping body guard Espio. He quickly went down to the stable where Charmy was sleeping.

"Wake up!" He growled. Charmy quickly awoke and saw Shadow.

"Y-yes?" He replied trying not to anger the red and black hedgehog in front of him.

"Get me my horse" Shadow said pacing back and forth.

"Now?" said Charmy with a yawn.

"NOW!" Shadow yelled, Charmy quickly flew over to Shadow's black horse and handed it to him.

Shadow rode off to Horizon Peak. When he arrived Sonic and Amy were already there and he could see Silver hiding behind the trees.

"Shadow!" Amy cried and ran to him for a kiss, but before she could reach him Sonic grabbed her.

"Isn't there something _we_ need to tell him Amy?"

"Oh!" Amy said with a growl, "Shadow my father is…"

"Is what?" Shadow said in a calm voice. Amy stared at the ground, tears pouring from her emerald green eyes.

"Making me marry Sonic…" her voice trailed off. Shadow leaned in to give her a hug before Sonic put his arm in front of him.

"No no no Shadow…" Shadow hissed at him. Amy couldn't take it any longer she grabbed her horse and galloped to the castle.

"Amy..." shadow whispered under his breath.


	6. Duel Dates

**Sorry I know that this chapter is super short I'm making the next 1 much longer okay? Please review!!**

-The day after the talk-

"Rose…" a soft male voice said. Amy turned around; she had tear stains from that night. "There's no need to cry…"

Amy pounced on him giving him a hug that was about to cut off his circulation. "Don't you see...?" she said. "If I marry Sonic I can never be with you!"

"That's not true…" Shadow replied. "… I have an idea, but first does your father know about me?"

Amy shook her head. "No, he doesn't know about you."

"Oh then let's go tell him!"

"Uh... now?" she replied kind of worried.

"Now!" Shadow said strictly but not mean.

"Okay…" she replied.

"Umm… Father…" Amy said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I don't want to marry Sonic… you see I have fallen in love with a Prince named Shadow…" Shadow came walking into the room and bowed to Amy's father.

"Your Majesty…" Shadow said. The king just bowed his head. "…I know you have made arrangements for Sonic and Amy to be married…but I want to make a proposal, How about Sonic and I have a duel. First one to give up loses, and the winner gets to marry Amy."

It was quiet for a bit, while the king was thinking. "It's fine by me but it's not my choice, its Sonic's."

"True…" Shadow said.

"Call in Sonic." Amy's father said to a servant girl named Tikal.

A few minutes later after explaining everything to Sonic-

"Alright it sounds fair" Said Sonic

"So we have an agreement a duel will be held here next Wednesday." Said Shadow.

"Yes." Said Sonic.


	7. Don't do this to me!

Upstairs-

"SHADOW!" Amy yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"What's wrong with what I just did?"

"If no one gives up then you guys will just keep fighting until someone dies, and I don't want you to…" a tear fell down her cheek.

Shadow kissed her tear away, "Don't worry I would give up if I knew I was about to die."Amy just looked down. It was silent for about 5 minutes but to Shadow it felt like an eternity. "Shadow I love you." Amy said. "I love you too my Rose." And with that Amy left to her room and as she entered the door to her room she looked back at her lover, a tear trickled down her face. " I don't want to lose you." She whispered, and then entered her vanilla smelling room.

-----------------------

(Later that day…)

Everyone had left the castle because of Shadow's parents wanting to meet the parents of the girl he loved except for Amy Sonic and few guards at the front gate.

" Amy can I Come in?" Sonic asked quite politely.

WARNING RAPE SCENE PEOPLE WHO DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS SCENE PLEASE SKIP IT!!!!!!!!

"One second Sonic!" Amy replied, "I'm changing clothes."

_Oh good _Thought Sonic and he entered the room WHILE Amy was changing.

"SONIC GET OUT NOW!" Amy Screamed so loudly her lungs hurt, covering herself with a gown she randomly pulled from the closet.

"No." Sonic said pinning her to the wall. "W- What are you doing S-sonic?" Amy said a bit frightened. "Don't be afraid." Sonic said pulling the dress in her hands and dropping it on the floor. "Trust me you are going to _love_ this." He got even closer to her until they were only breathes away and he kissed her. It wasn't like Shadow's kiss it was different, when Shadow kissed Amy it was soft their lips seemed to be barely touching Amy would feel like she died and went to heaven, but with Sonic's kiss it was like kissing marble hard and cold and Amy didn't like it. She released herself from the kiss.

Amy stood there like a brick wall not moving at all. (That wasn't supposed to be a rhyme) Sonic began to kiss down her neck on to her breasts and began to unhook her bra. "SONIC NO!" Amy yelled. "Don't _lie _to me Amy I know you want to." He said with a sly smile and he dropped her bra on the floor. "Now stay still" Amy didn't know what to do! Sonic was going to _rape_ her and she just stood there while Sonic was licking and kissing spots on her body.

Sonic began to pull her panties down, All Amy could think was _what am I going to do?_ Then she felt Sonic kiss her flower, she quickly dig her knee into his stomach making him groan in pain. "Oh Amy _Why _did you do that? That's just going to make it harder for _you."_ Sonic then left and came back with 4 pieces of rope; he removed to pictures on the close to the top of the wall and tied the rope to the two hooks that were still left. Then he grabbed the stubborn Amy and placed her in between the two hooks and tied her arms to the ropes. Then he got the other 2 and tied her feet to the legs of the wooden tables beside her. Amy was squirming like hell trying to get out but she was tied to tightly. She just wanted it to be over with; she closed her eyes as tightly as she could not wanting to see what would happen next.

Sonic began to thrust his manhood into her flower. Amy screamed in pain. "Sonic stop your hurting me!" "Stop complaining or I _will_ cum inside you!" Amy shut her mouth trying not to yell as Sonic broke her hymen. A tear fell down Amy's cheek but Sonic didn't notice he was too busy playing with Amy's nipples. Sonic came out of Amy's body as he let out an orgasm. Amy then let one out after Sonic did. "Get changed and lick this up." Sonic ordered Amy pointing at the mess on the floor. "The others shall be coming soon." Amy nodded as Sonic walked out the room, She put on her favorite purple gown and cleaned the floor with some hot water and a rag. She was now completely terrified of Prince Sonic T. Hedgehog of Hera.

FOR PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T READ THIS PART!END RAPE (SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE PARTS LIKE THIS, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT :P BTW DURING THAT PART AMY'S PARENTS AND SHADOW WENT TO TALK TO SHADOW'S PARENTS ABOUT THE MARRIAGE AND AMY IS NOW TERRIFIED OF SONIC)

End of chapter :P Please review!


	8. Potions & Poisons

**SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER UPLOADED SOOO SLOWLY XP OH YAH AND THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS WERE ON THE THURDAY THE WEEK BEFORE THE DUEL DATE.**

(The next day)

Amy had been trying to stay as far away from Sonic as possible. She was terrified of him, and worried about him raping her again. She couldn't belive that he could not leave the castle because a bunch of fangirls who love him would crush him with their hugs. Amy rolled her eyes. How could anyone love _him._ She began to walk down the hallway of the castle, went down some stairs and entered the garden. There was Sonic placing a new arrow on his bow.

"Hey Amy" He said a bright smile on his face. _How could he act like nothing happened yesterday? Like he never raped me! _This question whirled in her head.

"h-hi," was all she could say. Then she walked to a bench and sat next to Shadow.

"Hey Hun" He said.

"Hi" she replied

"What happened yesterday while we were gone?"

"n-nothing" she said, Amy remembered what Sonic whispered in her ear _don't tell anyone or your family __**will**__ die. _ Remembering this sent a shiver down her back which Shadow didn't notice.

"S-shadow what would you do if someone raped me?" Amy asked. Sonic heard this and gave a low growl at Amy.

"I'd rip their head off." Said Shadow in a tone which worried Amy, and sent a low growl back to Sonic for growling at Amy. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh... No reason." Amy said.

"Okay…" Shadow didn't believe her. She was lying, he knew it. '_Whatever'_ he thought and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"GOT IT!!" Sonic yelled pointing to his arrow in the center of the target. " I GOT IT ALL RIGHT!"

"I'm going to go upstairs Shadow" Amy said giving him a peck on the lips.

_Why is she acting so odd today? _Thought Shadow and left as well.

-Later that day-

Silver Knuckles and Espio were discussing which ways were better for knocking an intruder out. Sonic snuck out back of the castle and rode off to a market place south of Nelvito, There he stopped at a shop called 'Potions & Poisons' (Back then it was normal to have poison with you. :P) and entered it. "Hello how may I help you?" said a Green Skunk from behind a counter, he wore a pair of glasses with a hat which resembled a wizards and a cape. "Yes, I do need your help I am in a duel and I am in need something to 'remove' my foe quickly. Do you have anything?"

The skunk went behind a door and came out with a jar filled with and orange liquid. "This is called Nipholiom if your foe gets cut by this he will die within 24 hours."

"Perfect!" Sonic said holding the jar in front of him.

"That will be 24 leons." (About 4 dollars) said the skunk

Sonic placed a small bag made from sheepskin containing the leons on the counter. "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. umm…" Sonic replied.

" Keoan."

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Keoan" he said and then left.


	9. Tikal's Discovery

**When sentences are bolded it means that the person who is saying it is mad.**

_**When sentences are Italic they are thoughts. **_**Just wanted to clear things up.**

-Later that Friday-

Sonic snuck back in. The guards were still arguing about that same dull thing. Sonic crept into his room again.

"Where shall I hide you?" He said to the jar. Then he looked on his left, there stood a wooden oak closet. He rapped the Nipholiom in some sheepskin and placed the orange liquid on the top shelf. "Stay here!" Sonic whispered and then left to go do some more archery.

-Later that day-

Servant Tikal was dusting Sonic's closet. She noticed the jar rapped in sheepskin and pulled it being careful that no one was watching her.

She unwrapped it and looked at the jar filled with the orange liquid. She scanned the jar and looked for what it could be. On the bottom of the jar Tikal found the word 'Nipholiom'. She knew what it was and what it was used for, for you see both her parents were killed by a Ferret named Quotin who poured Nipholiom in there wine and she knew what Sonic was going to use it for. He was going to kill Shadow with it.

She quickly hurried into the kitchen where she placed the Nipholiom in an old jar and washed the one where it was before. Sonic went hunting so he would be gone for a while. Then Tikal got an orange and poured the juice into Sonic's jar. The juice didn't look a lot like Nipholiom so she got a mango and poured the juice into it as well. No it was too thick. Then Tikal got some water and poured it in. A perfect match to Nipholiom. Then she rapped the jar in the sheepskin and put it back in Sonic's closet. Hopefully he wouldn't find out. Then Tikal went to Amy and explained what she found. After she handed the jar to Amy Rose. Tikal might just be a servant but she was not going to let anyone else die of Nipholiom.

-Amy's POV-

_I can't believe Sonic was going to cheat! I mean how am I supposed to tell Shadow this?! As soon as he finds out he's going to ask me to give it to give him the Nipholiom! AHHH! What am I going to do?_

I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes. Then I saw Shadow in my doorway. I hid the jar under my pillow and wiped the tears away. I guess he saw my wipe my tears because he asked me what was wrong. I didn't know what to say! I couldn't tell him about the Nipholiom. I caught myself saying 'Oh nothing I just woke from a nap so I have watery eyes.' He nodded at this. I feel so bad I hate lying to him. "So how was your nap?" he asked and then kissed my forehead. "Ok I guess" I replied. "It's kind of hard going to sleep knowing your lover could die in less than a week" He looked at the ground and closed his eyes. I must have upset him.

"**I am **_**not**_** going to die!"** Shadow replied still staring at the ground. "How do you know I might have meant Sonic!" I joked; I didn't know why I made this joke! Shadow just gave me the **death stare** I felt so ashamed. "I'm sorry Shadow!" I replied. He didn't reply, I guess he was giving me the silent treatment. I deserved it.

-Normal POV-

"Shadow I'm going to take a shower." Amy said and then left. When she came out she found shadow asleep on her bed. She gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you" she whispered and fell asleep beside him.

* * *

**RATE AND REVIEW PLS! NEXT CHAPTER 'SHADOW'S NIGHTMARE.'**

**SHADOW: Why do I have to have the nightmare?**

**ME: Because I say so and Amy doesn't want it don't you think she's been through a lot already**

**AMY: yah shadow**

**SHADOW: *mumbles* I don't care she should the nightmare!**

**AMY: I heard that *grabs piko piko hammer***

**SHADOW: OH SHIT**

**ME: Ohh Shadow you're in for it now!**

**Shadow: *runs off with Amy smashing her hammer behind him***

**Me: Aww young love: P**


	10. Shadow's Nightmare

"_Oh Sonic…" Amy said as Sonic handed her a rose. _

"_A rose for my rose…" Sonic said as he leaned in closer to her. Amy leaned closer to and soon the lips were touching. _

"_AMY NO!" I yelled running to the tree they were under. "I LOVE YOU!" Amy turned her head to this. _

"_Well, I love S….." She said but was caught by Sonic's kiss. "Sonic…" She finished. _

"_No!" I yelled as I grabbed her wrists. "Don't tell me that's true!" Amy nodded._

"_**To bad faker, she's mine!"**__ Sonic growled. __**"b-but A-Amy!**__"_

_Amy ignored me and kept kissing him. Every second watching this was like getting stabbed, every moment the pain got worse. I felt my eyes get wetter and wetter and felt the salty water pour down my cheeks. _

_This couldn't be! She loves me…right? No! This couldn't be! A couple days ago she would hate to marry Sonic. Now...What happened to her, the rose…my rose! _

_More tears fell down my cheek, as much as I tried to hold the back it didn't work I felt more and more form and pour down my cheek as Amy's and Sonic's kiss deepen__**. BUT I'M THE ONE WHO LOVES HER NOT THE FAKER!**_

"Shadow? Shadow?" I heard as I began to wake up. It was Amy's voice; she was worried I could tell through her voice.

"Y-yes?" I replied.

"Are you okay, you didn't seem very well."

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine just a bad dream." Shadow said Coming up from the pillow.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Shadow explained what happened in his dream to Amy because he knew if he didn't Amy wouldn't let him go.

"That's so…" Amy replied trying to think of the right word. "… wrong I would never love Sonic! Not in a million years…"

Shadow lay back on the pillow feeling something hard under his head. He slid his hand under the pillow and grabbed the jar filled with an orange liquid, Amy was in her closet trying to find her favorite pair of shoes and didn't notice Shadow smell the bottle.

_It smells like…Nipholiom…_

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! 3 Stay tuned I'm hoping to have the next chapter on by next week!! **


	11. A Jar

"**What is this Amy!" **Shadow growled. **"Do you want to kill me?"**

"Shadow no of course not!" Amy yelled. "I love you…"

"**Love me… LOVE ME? Amy you hide a bottle of Nipholiom under I pillow I slept on!"**

"I didn't think you were going to sleep here! Shadow please listen to me!" Amy said a tear streamed down her cheek. Shadow used his finger and wiped it away.

"Amy… explain"

"A servant called Tikal was dusting off Sonic's closet when she found a bottle of Nipholiom. She knew he was going to kill you with it so she brought the bottle in the kitchen made a copy poured it in the jar and gave the real jar of Nipholiom to me!" She said crying. "Shadow I love you!"

"I love you too." Shadow said and gave her a kiss. Amy wrapped her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. Shadow pulled away and looked down.

"Amy I have one question. You were acting rather odd the other day. Why?"

"Odd? Heh. ^^' What are you talking about?" Amy replied.

"Amy, I can tell that there is something wrong."

She knew she couldn't lie to him. He would figure it out anyways. "S-sonic h-he…."

"**He what?"**

"He raped me!" Amy said more tears pouring from her eyes.

Shadow growled loudly. "**SON-" **

" NO SHADOW NO LET ME FINISH!"

"**WHAT?!**" He snapped.

"He told me if I tell anyone he'd kill my family!"

Shadow growled. "Amy why did you hide the bottle from me?"

"Uh… because… because I thought that if you knew you would want to kill Sonic with it!" She said looking at the ground.

_**Ok I know that it is a verryyyyyy short chapter! Don't be mad! I'll try to make the next 1 longer =3**_


	12. Killing Sonic

"Kill Sonic with it? Amy I Am not a cheater!" Shadow growled fury built up inside him. "Not like that blue faker."

Meanwhile-

Sonic looked his closet. _Still there… good._

_-Ok back with Shadow and Amy since this is a shadamy story- _

Amy stared at the ground "I-I'm sorry!" She said a fresh batch of tears forming.

"Amy It is not good to cry this much!"

"I know Shadow I know." She said sucking it all up. Shadow moved is finger and rubbed of a tear falling down her cheek.

"Don't worry" Shadow whispered.

_A couple of days left._

**-End Chapter! Joking joking continues-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-day before the duel (11:30 P.M.)**

"S-shadow?" Amy said entering his room. Tears flowed from her eyes. "I-I love you."

Shadow turned around and looked Amy who was standing in front of his door. "What's wrong Rose?"

"It's tomorrow." She replied looking at the floor. Shadow nodded once.

"Yes it is" he mumbled while whipping his sword with a rag. "I told you not to worry I'll be fine."

Amy nodded. "Okay"

"Get Some rest my love it's late" Shadow said getting up and giving her a hug. "I love you too" her whispered in her ear. "and I promise to never leave you." And with that Shadow lead Amy to bed.

***IMPORTANT*_0kay real chapter ending for 1 thing_ ******** There should be only 2 more chapters left in this story and then there will be a sequel!! XD So if anyone wants to know when that comes out review and when I post it I'll tell you! keep tuned :D :]**


	13. ALMOST OVER! D

_okay so next day_ (sonic and Shadow now ;)

"Prepare to die faker" Sonic said wiping his sword being careful not to wipe the tip where the so called "Nipholiom" was.

" Me? Die? Ha I Am the Ultimate life form!" Shadow replied with a smirk. "I shall never die because of a filthy being like you stabbing me!"

"Keep telling yourself that Shadow" Sonic said and with that they began. (Ok yah they don't have armor!!)

Sonic rand Shadow ran up to each other and their swords danced in a number of clashes and skids until finally Sonic got the first blow and cut Shadow in the arm.

_Only a short time now…_

Shadow grabbed his arm and wipped off some blood, the cut was not deep and didn't inflict to much pain on him.

"Ha you think that hurt?! I'll show you pain!" Shadow said charging towards Sonic and gave him a huge cut in his stomach.

"AHH!" Sonic Said as he fell onto the floor clutching his stomach in pain.

_Why isn't the Nipholiom working already!?!?!?!_

Shadow stood on top of Sonic Sword in his hand ready to stab into his chest. "Any last words my friend?" he said with a smile.

"I-I g-give up!" Sonic was able to say in between his pants. "Y-you w-win!"

"What was that?" Shadow said as he heard Sonic's words. "I what?"

"YOU WIN!" Sonic said as he collapsed on the floor unconscious now.

Shadow leaned in his ear and whipered; " I told you I cannot die because a filthy being like you stabbed me."


	14. Finale! :D

Wow. Haven't worked on this in forever… sorry for the wait guys!

**WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**

* * *

**

And as the Church bells rang and the kingdoms cheered Shadow T. Hedgehog and Amy Rose were officially married. Amy pregnant with Sonic's child struts down the aisle in her lacey gown, flowing in the wind. She was gorgeous, and as she met up with Shadow he took a red and black rose out of his tuxedo pocket and placed it in her hair, said his vows and kissed her.

They were married! What possibly could go wrong?

"_That bitch... That beautiful bitch married to that goddamn bastard…I need her! I need her and her blood, she's the only thing that'll bring __her__ back." _ And with that the navy hedgehog ran out into the abyss of the woods not to be seen anytime soon..

"I need your help." Said the once heroic Sonic T. Hedgehog

"You didn't do as I wished of you, why should I help you? When you bring me the Rose I in return will help you." Replied the silhouette.

" I need your help _getting_ the Rose! I can't do it without your help!" whined the Sonic.

"Blue boy! **LEAVE ME ALONE!** Don't you see I'm not in the mood for your pathetic little excuses and whines! When I receive what I want you will get your lover back in return, now go! Get me my Rose you ignorant fool!"

"But I-.."

"_**GO!**_"

* * *

These chapters keep getting shorter and shorter.. sorry guys =(

And Im trying to change up the story a bit (: so sorry if it doesnt make sense with the other chapters

Will be a Sequel called Love's a Death Rose.

Please enjoy ^-^

Who's the Silhouette?

What does Sonic mean by _her_?

Why does whoever that is want the Rose?


End file.
